Line cards are often installed in telecommunications systems (such as routers) to facilitate communication among computing devices within a network. In this context, the term “line card” typically refers to any type or form of Field-Replaceable Unit (FRU) with one or more ports and/or interfaces that forward traffic within a network and/or across multiple networks. For example, a router may include various Physical Interface Cards (PICS) and/or Flexible PIC Concentrators (FPCs) that facilitate communication among computing devices within a network and/or across multiple networks.
Due to their increasing sizes, functionalities, and/or complexities, these line cards may be relatively heavy and/or cumbersome. For example, an FPC may interface with the backplane of a router. This interface may be supported at least in part by two receptacles on the FPC that mate with two corresponding guide pins on the backplane. Unfortunately, the weight and/or orientation of this FPC may place a heavy load on the receptacles and/or guide pins. As a result, these receptacles and/or guide pins may end up bending, becoming distorted, and/or breaking as the FPC is inserted into the router, maintained in the router, and/or removed from the router.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved and/or additional apparatuses, systems, and methods for aligning and supporting line cards within telecommunications systems.